


Chaos Inflatio  · Coda

by misakilight



Series: Chaos Inflatio [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 接前文，b周迦算是这个系列的尾声部分
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Chaos Inflatio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206125





	Chaos Inflatio  · Coda

**Author's Note:**

> 有请为Alter同志点一首届不到
> 
> ♪「届かない恋をしていても、映し出す日が来るかな~」♪

2999.12.31

湍急的气流迅猛地掠过高空，铺天盖地的，就像是要将整个身体淹没似的，就连喉咙深处声音模块发出的模拟语音传进听觉模块时都令人感到遥远而恍惚。

余光里的大地被黑暗笼罩，让他想起1月1号那天望见的深不可测的大海——灵魂超过肉体的界限跃入冰冷的海水，在亿万年尸骸的包裹中逐渐融解。

高耸建筑顶部的尽头站着一个和他一样的人——一个改造人。如果按照他的标准来评价的话这里甚至并不存在任何人类，只有两个无力的肉块操作的冰冷机械，失去了以自然而生的资格，却也同样无法位列于机械的行列之中。作为旧时代的亡灵，徘徊于这个没有形态和边界的世界之海。

他张了张嘴，强烈的风暴让听觉模块已经变得收音困难，但他并没有因此建立通常的电子通讯，而是真正意义上的使用发声模块进行交流。

“你终于愿意出现了。”

“你是什么时候意识到我的存在的？”

对方的语气相当平缓，但并不意味着这是场足够冷静的对话。

“从一开始。或许说如果不是被改造我还会认为你已经被关在南极圈了。”

“这意味着从我救你开始就导致了这个计划的不完美吗？”

“即便你不救我我也会有同样的猜测，如你这般精神洁癖的人，一件事如果不是在自己掌控之中是绝对不行的。所以在深海里找到那个只有2968年记忆为止的‘你’的时候我就知道他只是个复制品，真正的你已经变成和我一样的存在。”

对方拍了拍手，似乎满意于他给出的回答。

“但即便如此你也没有告诉由理。”

“因为她根本不在乎那是不是复制品，灰鸟的目的是重建世界，而我的目的是为你的行为和我的失责偿还代价。”他一边说着一边给手中的手枪换上了新的弹匣，又上了膛，“我知道你所谓的‘改造我’有你自己的目的所在，但是我既不认同你改变世界的方针，也不打算为你所谓无尽的生命而陪葬。我不知道你究竟在2968到2969年目睹了什么最终改变了你的想法，但是我拒绝你所追求的完美的世界，因为完美的世界本就不存在。万事万物，从我们的个体到整个宇宙仅仅是依靠着微妙的平衡而存在，从没有任何类别能够到达完美的终点。”

“不！完美的世界是可以存在的——”

“如果你认为到达完美世界的方式是抹消不完美那么就大错特错了。那样你所抵达的最终会是只有你的世界，然而到了那时你还能够坚信你自己是完美的存在吗？即便是活着也不得不被浸泡在玻璃皿中，行动只能倚靠需要不断维护的机械，这种生命的存在方式只有畸形可言，而当你消灭之后，整个世界也将一无所有。又或是说，你对完美的世界能够提供什么具体的描述？要用什么样的手段来达到一个根本未知的结果？”

他向前走了一步。

“但即便这样你也无法杀死我。”

“然而我必须要杀死你。这是这30年来我唯一打算要做的事。”他在摇摇欲坠的高处顶着如巨大海啸般的狂风向前走去，“如果你的话语是指你还有其他复制品的话，我们早就消灭了，剩下的只有我们脚下的这些。但这些也会即将消逝，一如你和我。”

“迦尔纳……！”

“2969年，我后悔没有能够找到你阻止你的所作所为，但是现在我要终结这一切。”

他缓慢的脚步逐渐加速，旧型号的作战组件在系统中燃烧、解离，意识中唯一闪现的只有凭借记忆和经验的预判——对方射出的子弹在光学模块中留下灼热的静止画面，他跨越凝固的刹那，直到两人的距离已经不足以让任何枪械起到良好的攻击效果。锋锐的战术军刀瞬间切碎仿生皮肤，精密零件如同细小的血珠般向着深邃的宇宙迸射，无机质的肢体被残暴的扭断，人造肌肉撕碎的瞬间发出凄惨的嘶鸣。当这几乎压倒性的虐杀结束时，地面上只剩下从残肢断面亮起的耀眼火花。

他注视着那副躯体在冰冷的水泥上留下惨烈的痕迹。为了不让对方有任何可趁之机，他在废除所有肢体功能的基础上彻底破坏了主轴，深红的仿生血液沿着墙壁淹没了整个平面，于是每走一步都响起令人胆寒的声音。

“为什么……”

黑色的瞳孔凝视着他。

“这副身体明明已经达到了如此的——！”

“因为我比你见过更多的战场。”

他抬起上了膛的手枪。

“你要杀了我吗？”

“不，在那之上。”

迦尔纳俯视着阿周那。

“我要破坏你所有的空想。”

抬起头时，他似乎看到一只灰色的鸟掠过云层。

枪口抵在下颌和脖颈之间，机械的手指并没有任何犹豫与颤抖，玻璃皿破碎的声音宣告了漫长梦境的终结。

从遥远的地平线传来一阵不详的震动，阿周那从桌边站起身来，直觉驱使着他穿过基地打开封闭舱门——

明亮炽热的白色光芒在深色苍穹的尽头亮起，片刻后，急剧的气流扑面而来。他被由理立刻拉了回去，对方淡定地扣上舱门，安静的室内能够清楚地听见森林被压垮，峡谷夷为平地，反而凸显了此时外界的凶险。

“差点基地就没了。”由理假装叹气，又立刻别有深意地扬起嘴角，“但是被掀翻也挺有意思的——你怎么了？”

阿周那张着嘴怔了半饷，心脏跳得飞快，让他忍不住攥紧了一侧的衣角。

“——迦尔纳呢？”

由理眯起了眼睛。

“你为什么问这个？”

“那个方向不是……？”

由理脸上冰冷疯狂的笑意像是一把闪着寒光的利刃。

“那个方向？你为什么关心这个？”

在阿周那失语的片刻她绕开他走向走廊的深处。

“他选择了自己的死，而他的死就是一切的起爆开关。”

她停下脚步转过身来，对着阿周那张开双臂。

“世界末日的预言没有实现，新的世界要到来了。连同你的一起。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 简明扼要说明一下这篇三个人的关系：  
> 周那（复制品，可以说是alter三破x）→迦 带着畏惧的喜欢，因为其他人都太陌生，时代也产生了巨大的变化，只有迦没有变，但是他隐隐露出的非人的异常性让周那难以适应  
> 周那（本体，或者说alter）→迦 两人观念完全相悖，但是周那对迦有扭曲的执着，想要让他和自己一样一直活着，或许就有能够改变他想法的可能性；前文中提到的迦在战争中被袭击失去大部分身体后遭到改造，一部分是周那有意而为之，迫使他变成和自己一样的存在，另一部分是纯粹的爱，不希望他死
> 
> 迦→周那（复制品） 始终远离，旁观者，甚至于将引导这个周那的职责交给了由理  
> 迦→周那（本体） 两人之间观念的差异造成对对方的理念完全无法理解，作为改造人，没有味觉没有嗅觉和情感的情况下，活这么多年唯一的目标就是搞明白当年周那是不是做了无可挽回的事情，并且自己要作为兄长承担责任。明知道周那那点私心就是想要让自己活着，于是为了惩罚他直接在他面前自杀，首先原因是他本来就是决定承担责任办完一切事情后就自我了结，他认为自己早就应该死了；其次原因是炸掉大楼的必要条件就是他的死亡，那与其事后自杀，不如当面自杀
> 
> 总结一下CI的剧情就是两人扭曲割裂的感情，以及周Alter永远届不到的故事（艹


End file.
